


CEO!Akashi x Assistant!Reader - That can be arranged

by maccagotmilk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Businessman Akashi Seijuurou, CEO, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccagotmilk/pseuds/maccagotmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one of my most popular reader inserts where you are Akashi's assistant and you guys have a past (non-romantic). What does your future hold when your parents decide to meddle with fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CEO!Akashi x Assistant!Reader - That can be arranged

"(Y/LN), I'll need you to cancel my appointments from noon to four," Akashi, your boss, ordered.

"Okay, sir. Um... Sir? May I please have this afternoon off? My mother wishes to meet with me to discuss something..." you asked, cautious and delicately. For, the man standing in front of you still had the tendency to throw scissors... A habit you remember him having from your high school days.

Akashi's usual neutral expression hardened into a scowl. "No, (Y/LN). As my assistant, I need you to be with me at all times. My father is meeting with a prospective business partner and I am required to attend this meeting. I'll need you to attend this meeting as well to record anything important for me"

"Okay, sir..." you replied, sadly, as you submitted to to his order. "What time should I ask the driver to come? It's 10:42 now. What time would you like to be there?" you asked, slipping into assistant mode. The sudden focus on work helped extinguish your flame of disappointment.

"Ask the driver to come at 11:30, for the meeting starts at 12:20. Make sure you pack a notebook and pen. Also, I will have my lunch now, bring it to me." With these as his last words, he turned and strode into his office.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

As you were waiting for Akashi's meal to be cooked by Richard (the company chef), you couldn't help but think back to when you were in high school. Even back then, you were like an assistant to him. You were the the manager of the basketball club, although you were mostly pushed to deal with the first string players and abide by Akashi's wishes.. his intimidating presence immediately made you feel small, no matter your height. The man obviously grew after he finished high school, as he now was much taller than you.

In all that time you spent with Akashi, who also happened to tutor you, you had secretly developed feelings for him. You were secretly attracted to the aura he gave off and resulted in you developing strong romantic feelings for him. By the end of high school, the petty crush you had on him had died down and became a feeling of respect towards the person you hand spent most of your entire high school life with. After graduation he had called you to offer you a job at his company as his personal assistant.

So, now as a twenty-two year-old woman, your life was still full with Akashi. And, in this time, not once have you had a boyfriend. Anytime a guy showed some interest, Akashi would’ve showed up and asked you to do something for him. However, you always seemed to miss the threatening glance he shot the male's way.

"(Y/LN), Akashi's order is ready. Also, I made you some (favourite meal) to go, so you can eat at the meeting. Also, Haruka and Ranmaru really want to see you again, do you have time this weekend?" Richard said to you, snapping you out of your thoughts. It made you jump a little!

"Oh! Thank you, Richard! I would love to stay and chat like we usually do, but I really must go... And- yes! I'll text you what time I'm available." you replied to the ageing male. You really did love hearing him talk about his children....

 

11:01 AM

 

You quickly rushed back to your part of the office, placing your food onto your desk before walking up to Akashi's office door and politely knocking.

"Come in!" the familiar voice rang out.

You walked in, and began preparing Akashi's food for him. Not much could be said about Akashi's office because it was just that, an office. Nothing personal laid around the room and the walls were a dull brown colour, different from the ugly grey walls in the main section of the building.

First, you placed the meal in front of him - oblivious to the teasing cleavage you flashed him. Next, you walked behind him and placed his cutlery beside the plate of food, accidentally brushing his left arm with your breast as you placed his fork down. Akashi squirmed, awkwardly, but you just thought he was annoyed with how long you were taking and wanted to eat his food.

Walking back to the front of the desk, you waited politely to be dismissed.

"Thank you. You may leave to prepare for the meeting now. … Oh! And, (Y/LN)? Don't forget to call your mother."

You nodded your head before bowing, placing your arms by your side respectively. You then left the room, shutting the door with a light click!.

After going back to your desk, you prepared your bag for the meeting. You placed in your wallet and mobile first, followed by the (favourite colour) notebook. You placed the pen in the front pocket of your bag and then set it aside, ready to be taken to... wherever you were being taken.

You began eating your meal, as you might not get any time later since Akashi wanted you to take notes. Slowly, time reached 11:30 and Akashi walked out of his office, his door closed with a slam, awakening you from your light slumber. He confidently strode towards your desk and held out a phone.

"(Y/LN), hold onto this. We need to leave; the car is here."

"O-okay," you replied, ungracefully, taking the phone out of Akashi's palm and placed it in the same pocket as your pen. Akashi had almost caught you napping. If it wasn't for his heavy tread and his door slamming, you probably would've been punished for napping at work...

Again.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

The ride to where the meeting was being held was... tense. You just thought it was because Akashi was in a bad mood, but really he was just upset over the driver being overly friendly towards you. Although you seemed to be rather oblivious to his not-so-subtle implications, Akashi wanted him to stop. Completely.

Once you the car came to a stop in front of an extravagant looking building, Akashi wasted no time getting out of the car, pulling you out with him. You quickly thanked the driver and followed your moody boss into the lobby area.

"My father said floor twenty-five," Akashi spoke for the first time in a while. His sudden speech startled you and caused you to jump a little. Responding quickly with a nod, you press the little button with the little number 25 on it.

The trip upwards was silent, you were in your own little world swaying along to the crappy elevator music that played. A little ding! interrupted your swaying and you followed Akashi out of the elevator.

"Seijuro, welcome. On time, as usual. Have a seat. We will be starting soon," a deep voice rang out, no emotion present.

"Yes, Father. How have you faired lately?" Akashi replied. The conversation was polite, but it seemed a little forced and cold.

Wait... Father? You looked at the other male and you immediately knew where Akashi got his... everything from. His father was probably the most intimidating person you had ever laid your eyes on.

"I am fine," the elder Akashi answered, you noticed that his glance went past Akashi and onto you. "Who is the woman you brought with you?"

"Father, this is my assistant (Y/LN) (Y/FN). You might remember her from high school?" Akashi replied. His father seemed alright with his son's answer and continued the conversation. You, however, were distracted. … That was the first time since high school he had said your name - your first name.

"(Y/LN), the meeting is about to start. Did you bring the notebook and pen like I asked?"

All you could do was nod in response, not trusting your voice at the moment.

"You won't be needing a notebook today," Akashi’s father stated. "Today we are arranging for you to be wed, Seijuro. The woman's mother is attending this meeting and you need to be present."

"Father... I don't need my marriage to be arranged. I can find my own wife."

"I will not take any chances. The woman I have selected is perfectly fine and you may grow to love her one day. Here's her mother now." 

All heads turned towards the elevator door where a finely dressed woman stepped out. Akashi's father walked towards her, and greeted her.

"Welcome Mrs-"

"MUM?!" you screeched, finally finding your voice.

You became increasingly overwhelmed as your brain jumped to many conclusions, well that was before you fell to the ground. You soon passed out causing the bewilderment of the many people in the room. 

 

To be continued...


End file.
